moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BenAdventureBear
Well, hello there! This is my talk page! If you want me to reply then please sign your posts. (Use 4 tildes- ~x4) Also, if you don't sign I won't know who you are so I will remove your comment. Also, you can press the signature button on Source or Visual mode. 8pppuıɯɐɾuǝq (talk) Welcome Message Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bauba.png page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Abce2 (Talk) 08:05, December 17, 2012 Reply There's a section in your preferences in which you can input a signature that will display every time you type ~~~~. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 17:36, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the reply! 8pppuıɯɐɾuǝq (talk) 16:23, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Reply Thank you for the picture of Jessie. However, if you look closely, some bits like the Hat and the Beard are edited. It's not the best but it is one of the best ones on this Wiki so far! Great job, Sefelic 3D (talk) 20:36, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you move your creations to the new wiki. We made it for a reason. http://mmfc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Thanks, 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page' 14:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Heads up Please do not upload anymore fan creations to this Wiki, please use the MMFC, as that is what it was designed for. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:55, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey just wondering do I just put a delete template on my blog to delete it or just keep it and make a new wiki? Moshimonsters934 (talk) 08:19, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi just wondering how many edits do u need 2 become an admin? Hey Sorry forgot to put my signature. How many edits do u need to become an admin? Moshimonsters934 (talk) 22:11, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply Thank you for reporting that. Luckily, it's already been dealt with. Thanks, ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 19:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Um I don't want to be rude.... but I don't like what you put as your I am part of your profile. I realize there is two meanings to the word, but still it could be easily mistaken. I would really like it if you just change it or remove it. Thanks, 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (Click Here)' 00:52, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for reporting the information to me. Luckily, the user has been blocked by Sadie. I will also be dealing with the problems you have told me. Thanks, ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 19:15, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I would like to thank you for all your hard work in reverting what dj candece did both times. That is really great and I would like to thank you a lot. 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (Click Here)' 18:56, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Just telling you that I already told Anthonyhat on the Admin info but thanks anyway. ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 19:13, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply:Sig Ok, I will do it as soon as possible! Here you go! Hope you like it! If there is something rong to your signature or if you don't like it, I could always change it! : I love it! Thank you so much! How do you delete unnessecary pages? I saw that message about the MMFC,I just made it on this wiki because I was showing it to Brantan and it's my entry to design a moshling contest. But... You have lost of supports on your request for rollback... 13:03, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Edit : Oopsie! I meant lots! Congratulations! Four more edits then you'll have 700 edits! I hope you become a rollback soon :D [[User:Rawr_Rawr|'Rawr Rawr']] [[User_talk:Rawr Rawr|'Contact Me! (Talk)''']] 13:15, April 22, 2013 (UTC) When I changed my username everything was erased, except for adminship and edits. You don't need to brag about it. Legolas Rules! (talk) 19:31, April 23, 2013 (UTC) He has a point... It's ok. Just try not to do it to anyone else, please. Thanks, Legolas Rules! (talk) 19:34, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Profile Your profile is nice and colorful......too colorful.... 05:04, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : I know! I copied the coding from Coco's and found a helpful list of colours on the Pokemon Wiki. That is ok thanx for letting me know I will try to get a few more edits done a day.:) DaNdY 07:32, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi I see you left a message on my talk page. To start if I do leave I will stay on the CP3 wiki. And the other is you were not the one who accused me of the fake email, bran did. (http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pink_rainbow_puffle_Gigi_Snivy) Thank you for support me on my Quest to become a Chat Moderator. I've decided to leave everyone who supports me a little thank-you note. :) SweetOnOddie (talk) 12:15, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Warning Hey Ben, don't use the Delete Template on pages such as what you did to the Moshi Monsters Original page, if the title of the page is wrong and if it doesn't have a good grammar you ''could ''always rename and edit it right? 16:22, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the congrats and keep up the good work! :D